Come Back
by Kuchiki Rukia-taichou
Summary: Finally Sven met with Train. But, there something that wait the ex-Chronos Number No XIII. What it is? Chapter 2 Update! RnR please . . . [DISCONTINUE]
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone. This is my first story in fandom Black Cat. So, just bear it guys. Well now, happy reading^^**

**Disclaimer : Black Cat ****Yabuki Kentaro.**

The Eden tragedy was over. And finally the world could feel save now.

The Apsotles of The Star had gone. The only left were Charden, Kyoko, Leon, and also Shiki. It's also suprising because they know that he had died by Anubis, the Chronos Number VI. Because the Elders been killed, Chronos' also fall. But until now, their whereabout were unknown.

Meanwhile . . .

It's 7.00 in the morning now. In a big white house, a girl with short blonde hair with a school uniform look in hurry.

"Hurry up, Eve. Or you will late to school," said a man with white hat that cover his green hair.

"Wait a minute," came a reply from the girl.

The girl Eve finally came out from the front door with a black bag in her hand. "Let's go, Sven." After enter the car and sit, Eve took out her cellphone.

"What's wrong, Eve?" asked Sven while driving.

"Nope. It's just about Train. I'm kinda miss him," telled Eve with a smile.

"... Hmph... I'm too... kinda miss him..." added Sven.

"Do you know when he will come back?" asked Eve.

"Not really. But don't worry. After all, he was the stray cat that need home to back, right," joked Sven. Then the two laughed.

When Eve arrive at her class, the class a bit noisy. Curious, she went direct to her class.

"Hey, have you heard that there will be a new student at our school? I hope it's a handsome boy," telled a one girl.

"Well, it's have been long time that we have a new student besides Eve," replied the other girl and look at Eve.

"By the way Eve, do you have an idea of who it is?" asked Eve's friend.

"Hmhm... no clue at all," her friend sighed.

Not long after that, the first teacher came in. All the student went back to their own place.

"Ok guys. Now back to your seat. Today, we have a new student. Now, please come in," then the door slided open.

Eve's eyes went wide when she recognize that the new student. Her heartbeat became faster. That spiky brown hair and that yellow eyes didn't change at all.

Eve thought interupted when she heard the girl talked about 'the new student'. "He look so cool", "what his name anyway", and there more question they talking about that Eve caught up.

"Now, please introduce yourself to your new classmate." The boy took a step then speak.

"My name is Train Heartnet. Nice to meet you," said with his best smile. All the girl screaming like they were being catch by ghost. Oh God, they so noisy, thought Eve.

"Ok now, Mr. Heartnet, you can sit at..." before the teacher finished her sentence, Train cut it off.

"Ano sensei, can I take a seat besides that short blonde girl?" the teacher take a look at the person that Train mean. Eve.

"Of course you can. You can sit besides Mrs. Vollfied," after said thank to the teacher, Train went to his seat besides Eve.

"Hi, I'm Train Heartnet. Let's be a friend, Mrs. Vollfied," greeting Train.

"Sure," reply Eve shortly. But in Eve head, there were so many question that she will ask to this 'new student'.

Finally it was break time. Not like the other day, today Eve's class were really so noisy. Since the time when Train came to her class, her classmate (especially the girl of course) come one by one, another after another to talk with the legendary assassin, Black Cat.

"Ne, Train-san, where do you live?" asked a girl to Train.

"Well, it's a secret. Because I don't really want other people to know my house."

And there were more question that they ask Train. But, there was a question that caught Eve attention. "By the way, you look like us but your way to talk like an adult. Actually, how old are you?"

That's the point, Train. How you could handle it, thought Eve. As Eve thought, Train a little confused to explain it and make she to chuckle a little so no one hear.

"I will explain it later. Now, I have a matter with Eve-san. So, excuse me, ladies," then Train left the girls and went to Eve seat, make her suprised.

Before Eve could ask any question, Train had drag her out from the classroom. Leaving the suprised girls behind.

Meanwhile at the school rooftop...

"So, can you explain to me why you can be here and become a student here? Consider to your situation that you had gone for 2 months," asked Eve once they arrive at rooftop.

"Well well, that I will explain later when I meet with you guys again," said Train while releasing his shirt out from the pants then unbuttoning the first button of his shirt and reveal his XIII tattoo.

"And with that tattoo still at you, mean that there's nothing bad happen to you, right?" said Eve with both arm crossed.

Train laughed a little, "Hehe... for me, they just like a fly and no one can beat me. You underestimate me, 'little princess', " said Train with a pressing to the word 'little princess'. Eve just piss of when she heard Train called her with that nickname.

"I'm not a little more, Train. Now, I have become an adult."

"Oh yeah... so, what age are you now?" teased Train.

"..."

"Hahaha... look. I'm still older than you. Ten times older than you remember? I'm 23."

"Alright you win. But, I think it's better for us to back to class. Because the break is over," and right after Eve said that, the bell ring. The two then back to their class still talking to each other. To free their missing feeling after this 2 months.

"Oh right, Train."

"What's up, little princess?"

"Welcome home," said Eve with a happy smile.

"Yeah... thanks, Eve."

A little scene between Train and Eve on the way to class...

"Hmm... by the way, how do you do with Sven? And, since when you cut your hair?"

"I'm doing well with Sven. You know, he kinda miss you. About my hair, I just think it will suit me."

"Hooo... maybe I should give him a small greeting after from the school," said Train with an evil face. Eve just amazed at Train.

'What he plan to do?'

**So that's the first chapter guys. Sorry if there any wrong grammer. I'm not good at that. Besides, English not my language. I'm also still confused about the pair. Should I make this story TrainEve, or not at all?**

**Hope you can give me a little support by giving your review please^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys, back again with me and the second chapter of Come Back. Thank you for everyone who had been review. Once again, thank you so much^^**

**Anyway . . . I'M SO SORRY! I'm mistake to put this chapter 2 with chapter from my fic Bleach! That's really embrassing!**

**Now, happy reading . . .**

**Disclaimer : Black Cat © Yabuki Kentaro**

Finally Eve got to her class. But without Train.

The next lesson had start, but there were many student (especially the girls) that questioned Train whereabouts. The girl always keep asking the blonde girl about where Train could be.

"Maybe he lost. Oh no it's bad!" said a girl.

"That's right. Besides, he's a new student and don't know anything about this school," replied the other girl. And there were more reaction they showed up just because the missing Train Heartnet.

If there any girl that ask about Train to Eve, she just said that she didn't know where is he. Or just shook her head, mean that she don't know.

"That's Train. He really make me busy with all this girl. I can't understand why he so popular just one day come to this school," thought Eve.

**FLASHBACK**

"Eh... you not come in?" asked Eve confuse when they arrived at their class' door.

"Nah... if I come and out like a normal student, the girl will try to hold me again. And then I can't go home with you, hime-chi," telled Train.

"Make sense. But, how about if they ask about you to me?"

Train think a bit, "Just say that you don't know, okay?" Eve just shook her head.

"Then, I will come once the class was empty. Bye bye hime-chi..." Train had ready to leave Eve, but Eve voice make him stop.

"Wait Train."

"What is it?" asked Train turn around to face Eve.

"You better pay me if I got some problem of handling 'your fans'," then Eve enter her class leave the motionless sweeper.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

KRRIIINNGGGG

Finally the bell ringing. Meaning the school today was over. Eve so relieved that the class also had empty now. And a question came to her mind...

Where that noisy cat could be? Don't tell me that he fall assleap at the rooftop.

Had nothing to do, Eve try to take a sit at Train's that was besides hers. Then she noticed that Train's bag still at his seat. Being curious, Eve try to observe what could be in there.

But suddenly, a hand grip Eve's arm to prevent her from open the bag. Eve immediately lift her head up.

"To break in someone's thing is not good, hime-chi,"said none other than Train.

"Well, you make me waiting and nothing I do during waiting you," replied Eve.

Train then release Eve's arm and said, "Haha, sorry about that. I got a little job while waiting you, you know."

"A little job?"

"I will explain it later. Isn't that you want a pay? So now, let's have a little eat time before we go to your house," invited Train.

"Alright then."

Now Train and Eve had eating in a usual restaurant near their school.

"Hmm... this country's food is so great," comment Train. Eve just ate her food silently.

"You always so noisy when it come to food, Train."

"What!" Train's angry stopped when a waitress come to their table.

"Excuse me. Here is your bill, sir," said the waitress while handing a piece of paper to Train. "Oh thanks."

Arter that, Train went to the cashier to pay the bill. Then back again to Eve and pick they belongings.

"So now... let's go to you and Sven's place then..."

"Okay."

They walked from the restaurant to Eve's home. While walking, the two just remained silent. Until Eve broke it off.

"Say Train, where you get that money from?"

"Do you mean the money that we spent at the restaurant early?" nodded Eve.

"Well... I kindda bored while waiting you at school. So, I decide to take a walk near the park. Then I see..."

**FLASHBACK**

"Man, how long hime-chi gonna make me waiting like this!" groaned the frusted Train.

Now, Train was waiting for all the student at that school (especially at Eve's class) to went out from the school. But, who know that will take so long?

While Train walked near the park, he saw a man running in hurry with something in his hand. And some people that try to catch the man.

"He steal my bag. Please stop him," yelled a girl from the distant. Train that just looked at the running man, without second thought immediately kick the man and make him unconscious.

**END FLASHBACK**

"Then, after I kick that man, the bag owner give me a reward. And so that's why I got this money," storied Train. Eve just nodded.

A few moment later, they finally arrived to they destination.

"Wow... it'so nostalgic for me to back again at this place," said Train once they arrived at a big white house.

Train then followed Eve to the front door and knocked it.

TOK TOK TOK

Then the door opened. "Eve, you...ekh... TRAIN?" shocked Sven when he saw Eve went home with someone unexpected.

"Yo Sven, long time no see. How are ya?" asked Train with that stupid grin at his face.

"You... you... when you-..."

"Hey, don't you must passing in your guest to enter first, do you?" said Train.

Sven groaned, "Alright alright, just come in okay?"

Train then entered the house with Eve following. Sven and Train sat at the couch while Eve go to her room to change her dress.

"So, can you tell me when you back to here, Train?" asked the green hair man.

"Well, I'm just back in the morning. Then I go to a school to have fun before I looking for you. But, I'm really suprise that I will find hime-chi at that school."

"You go to school? You think how old are you now?" shocked Sven.

"I know, but I'm just passing the time. Moreover, I never go to public school since I'm 13. Because from that, I'm already been raised by Chronos," telled Train remembering his past.

"..."

"But, don't think about that, that's not important now. By the way, I'm gonna sleep here. Can I?" begged Train.

"Huh... I already know that. But, you know the rule, right? You must help me to pay the expense, understand?"

"Okay. So tomorrow we gonna start the sweeper job."

"Of course."

"Then I'm going too," came the girl voice from the stairs. The two man looked up to the stairs and saw Eve standing there.

"Sounds interesting. Besides, I want to see your ability now, hime-chi. You can come with us," said Train.

"And I will show you that I'm not the same person you know anymore," then Eve went upstairs again and close her door. Train just keep quiet while heard the word that Eve said to him.

Meanwhile at somewhere else...

A woman with long blonde hair with No. I at her forehead was standing at a big window that viewed the whole city at the night. Then a man with No. II at the back of his left hand came and gave the woman a phone.

"How it is?"

"There's no doubt. It's 'him'," said a man at the phone.

"I'm understand. Now, you can leave that place now," then the phoned over.

"What should we do now, Sephiria?" asked the man.

"It's obvious, we gonna have a little visit first, then we gonna talk about 'that' later when we meet," said Sephiria.

"I'm understood."

"Then, prepare the visit for tomorrow. Take No. VII and No. X to go with us too," ordered Sephiria.

"Affirmative," then Belze left Sephiria alone.

Sephiria still standing at the window, looking at the crowded night city. "Heartnet, we meet again."

**So that's the end for the next chapter. Sorry, if I'm a late for update. Because I'm not the type of person that can update soon. Anyway thank you for : ****orangevbnin****, ****The Great Rick****, ****Novalia1001**** for the review. It really mean a lot for me.**

**Now, don't forget to review, guys^^**


End file.
